Small Conversations
by FaeQueen84
Summary: Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"  Rated for violence, sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

CH1

In which a mission is assigned.

Most men would have bragged about moving in with a woman. Uzumaki Naruto, was not most men. Sakura had discovered, to her surprise, that after two weeks of living with him, hardly anyone knew. Of course she had told Ino and Tenten that he had officially moved in with her, and it was almost a guarantee that Hinata now knew as well. The girls didn't keep much from each other.

She was in the shower, Naruto dozing on the couch, when someone banged on her door. She could hear the soft thud of her lover (though it had only happened once so far), rolling off the sofa and answering the door. Moment later, Naruto was poking his head in the bathroom.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you."

"I'll be out in a moment. I'm almost done in here." She answered.

The door shut behind him as he retreated back to the living room. Sakura sighed and finished rinsing her hair. She had the day off and had been looking forward to relaxing, or maybe even trying a few of the perverted things Tenten had suggested when she'd found out that Sakura had sex with Naruto. Shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a towel, she stepped out of the shower.

She groaned when she realized she hadn't brought clothes into the bathroom with her. She hadn't been concerned about with just Naruto home, but now Kakashi was also here. Opening the bathroom door, she peered out into the living room. Naruto and Kakashi were sitting on the couch with their backs facing the bathroom door. Taking advantage of this, Sakura slipped out of the bathroom and padded down the short hallway to the bedroom.

She dried herself quickly and threw on some clothes. Grabbing her hairbrush, she headed back out to the living room, pausing in the doorway to catch snippets of their conversation.

"-information on his whereabouts. The three of us are the best qualified." She caught the last half of Kakashi's sentence.

"Figures." Naruto sounded defeated.

"Oh, by the way, I hear you and Sakura are knocking boots." The casual tone irritated her and she stalked up to the back of the sofa and smacked the back of her ex-sensei's head.

"That, Kakashi-sensei, is none of your business." She glared at him.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi grinned at her under his mask. "No need to get to touchy Sakura! I was just going to congratulate him!"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed a deep red. They hadn't had much time to talk about things, Sakura had her position at the hospital, and Naruto had training and missions. The last week the two of them had come home from whatever job they'd had, eaten dinner, crawled into bed, and fallen asleep.

"Sakura's right, it's not your business." Naruto muttered. "Can we just talk about the mission, please?"

Looking at each of his old students Kakashi sighed. "I suppose." He handed a scroll to Sakura. "This came in this morning. They think they have located Uchiha Sauske. They want the three of us to go after him."

Sakura opened the scroll and read it quickly. Sauske had been spotted about three days from Konoha. He had been seen alone, but it was rumored that he had at least two subordinates with him, both S class criminals. Tsunade had given them the time limit of two weeks to bring him back to Konoha, dead or alive.

She handed the scroll to Naruto. "When do we leave?" She asked.

"As soon as you two are ready." Kakashi answered. "I'll wait outside." He stood and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Naruto had finished reading the scroll and set it on the coffee table. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

Sakura sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him. "You remember what I said last time?" She asked.

"You mean about how you didn't need me to keep that promise? Yeah, I remember. But Sakura, I have to." He didn't look at her.

"I know you wanted to bring him back for me, But Naruto, I can't forgive him."

"But you-" he choked, and Sakura realized he was fighting crying.

"I can't forgive him." She repeated. "I can't forgive him for what he's done to _you_." He looked at her now, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I realized a long time ago, the day he tried to _really_ kill me, and you saved me, I don't love him."

"I can't forgive him either." He whispered, tears now falling down his cheeks. "He tried to kill you Sakura, he betrayed Konoha. Joined up with the enemy. He left us to go kiss Orochimaru's ass."

Sakura wiped his tears away and kissed him lightly again. "How do we want to do this? I mean, how do we want to bring him back?" The unspoken question, which she hoped Naruto understood, was _are we going to kill him?_

"I don't want to kill him if we don't have to. But I will if I must." Sakura nodded in response. She too, would rather not have to kill someone she once considered a friend. "I want him to stand before the Hokage and have to explain himself. I want to know _why_ he left, why he wouldn't come back, why he-"

"Me too." Sakura interrupted. She slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I want justice too." He hugged her back, his chin resting on her head.

"I won't let him hurt you again Sakura."

She stayed in his arms, seated in his lap with her head on his shoulder. His fingers played with the ends of her hair, a tendril tickling her neck every once in a while. She shivered and he glanced down at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just, that tickles."

A grin spread across his face. "Sakura-chan is ticklish?" His fingers moved swiftly, pressing into her ribcage and she let out a shriek.

"Naruto!" she tried to push herself off him, ending up instead, pinned to the couch with Naruto on top of her, fingers digging into her sides in just the right way to send her nerves haywire. She shrieked again and dug her own fingers into his sides. It earned a yelp and she laughed at him. "_Who _is ticklish?" She asked deviously.

The tickle fight continued, Naruto had the upper hand and when Sakura could no longer stand the torment, she cheated. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and yanked him down, crashing their mouths together. He gasped in surprise, and she used the opportunity to press her tongue to his. Tickling forgotten, Naruto kissed her back, sliding his mouth over hers, tasting her.

The impromptu kiss heated, Sakura started feeling the warmth of arousal growing in her, and laying on top of her as he was, she could feel his own answering. Her hands slid up the back of his shirt, palms flat against the hard muscles. He made a pleasure noise in his throat and pulled his lips from hers.

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"Is always late and he can wait." Sakura interrupted. "We've been so busy with work; we seemed to have forgotten play."

He grinned in response and kissed her again. Propping himself on one arm, he reached for the zipper on her vest, pulling it down. His eyes widened as he realized she hadn't bound her breasts, and his mouth was instantly on one nipple, the other being toyed with by his thumb. She clutched his head to her, moaning.

The door shot open with a bang, and they both jumped, falling off the couch. Naruto sprang to his feet almost instantly, kunai in hand. Sakura sat at his feet fighting with her zipper. She looked up to see an angry look on her lover's face as he threw the kunai.

"Mah, Naruto, your aim is off." Sakura recognized her old sensei's voice and groaned, smacking herself in the forehead with her palm. "I was just wondering what was taking so long."

She stood and glared at him as he lounged in the doorway. "I wish you had hit him with that." She muttered to Naruto.

Kakashi grinned through the mask at them. "So are you two ready to go? Sakura, your only half done." The silver haired jounin stepped forward, and grasping her zipper, pulled it back to its usual place.

She smacked his hand. "Pervert."

Kakashi only grinned again and leaned back against the doorframe. Naruto glared at him again and stormed off to the bedroom. He came back with their mission bags, handing Sakura hers. Sakura glared at Kakashi as well as they stepped out the front door. She double checked her pack as Naruto locked the door, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Kakashi.

"Okay, we're ready to go." She said.

"You sure? Because I can always stay and watch you know." Naruto punched him.

"Pervert." He muttered, taking Sakura's hand as they walked away. Kakashi popped his jaw back into place and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Ch2

In Which Kakashi is a pervert, and people bleed.

A/N: So terribly, terribly sorry. I was so excited to get this started, I forgot to add my author's note. Yes, this is the sequel to "Losing an apartment, Gaining a house key". No, you really don't _have _to read that one first to figure out what's going on.

I intend to release one chapter per week. I already have the first seven or so written.

They covered a lot of ground their first day. Neither Sakura nor Naruto spoke to their sensei the entire day. Kakashi had made a few comments to Naruto on their way out of the village, Sakura had overheard. They were both royally pissed at him. Sakura decided the bastard could sleep outside. There was no way she was going to sleep in a tent with that man. Especially not after he'd suggested Sakura and Naruto zip two of the sleeping rolls together and have all three of them in it.

They stopped to make camp when the moon hung high in the sky. Sakura tossed their tent to Naruto and began to dig in her pack for food. Kakashi summoned his ninkin to scout the area for enemies and began to set up security for their site.

She found the food and set it aside. Naruto was still setting up the tent, so she went into the trees to gather some sticks for a small cooking fire. Kakashi was still out with the ninkin, but by the time he got back, the tent was up, Naruto and Sakura's sleeping bags were inside, and Sakura was cooking rice and small strips of chicken over the fire.

He was surprised at how efficiently they had made camp, and noticed his sleeping roll was next to a large tree. "I'm not allowed in the tent?" He asked. "Have plans for tonight?" He waggled his eyebrow at them and they both whipped around to glare at him.

"No." Sakura said, pulling the pan of rice off the fire. "You're not allowed in the tent because you are a pervert and an ass." Naruto chuckled.

"But Sakura-chan!" Kakashi whined. "What if it rains?"

"It's not going to rain." Said Naruto. "Consider it a lesson. Iruka-sensei always said he learned some of his best lessons from his students. Take a page from his book." He sat down near the fire, accepting the bowl of rice and chicken Sakura handed him.

"Are you hungry sensei?" She offered him a bowl of his own. He took it, scowling beneath his mask.

"You didn't poison it did you?" He asked skeptically. Naruto snorted and Sakura laughed.

"I think a night outside in the cold will be lesson enough." She answered. "Besides, if I killed you, Tsunade would be pissed. You're one of her favorites for some reason. Says she finds you funny."

"Well at least that's in my favor."

They ate, and after Sakura and Naruto retired to the tent, pinning the zipper closed with a bobby pin from Sakura's hair to lock Kakashi out, just in case he decided he'd try to sneak in during the night. They slept in the same bedroll, spooned together until morning.

It hadn't rained in the night, but it had gotten cold, and Kakashi was as close to the small fire as possible when they emerged. His bedroll was wrapped around him and he'd summoned a few dogs to help keep him warm. Sakura shook her head at him in amusement. Naruto flat out laughed at him.

"So what did you learn?" She asked sweetly, mocking him in reminiscence of their old training.

"I learned you're a bitch when you get your sex interrupted. And that you have no sense of humor. If I apologize will you let me in the tent tonight?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him. "We'll see. But you have to apologize for calling me a bitch too."

"I'm sorry. I promise to try not to ever interrupt your sexy times again. And I'll be more understanding about your bitchiness if I do." He faked a pout and both his former students rolled their eyes at him.

The broke camp quickly, determined to make as good of time as the day before. Kakashi took the lead, using Pakkun's nose to sniff out their disgraced comrade. An hour before dusk, Kakashi stopped, putting up a hand to signal the other two to do so as well. Using hand signals he communicated to them that Sauske was just ahead.

Naruto's eyes steeled and Sakura shoved her hands into her gloves. She owed him one for trying to kill her, and she planned on getting the Uchiha back for it before they dragged his sorry butt back to Konoha. They waited in the treetops, watching the path beneath them.

They felt him before they saw him. His chakra was unmistakable ever since he had absorbed Orochimaru. The clash of the snake summonor's chakra and Sauske's own resonated for those who knew what to look for. Sakura and Naruto silently crept up to stand next to Kakashi. Naruto turned to the Sharringan user and pointed first at himself, then Sakura, then down. He then jabbed a finger in Kakashi's chest and shook his head. This was a fight for him and Sakura.

Sauske _was_ alone. No other chakra signatures joined his. He came into view, still wearing the white robes and purple ties he'd had the last time they saw him. He stopped directly underneath of them, and drew his sword.

"I know you're there Naruto. You may as well come down. Is Sakura up there with you? Of course she is." They dropped from the tree to land in front of him. With their surprise position gone, a face to face confrontation was their best route.

"Sauske." Naruto greeted.

"Another pathetic attempt to take me back? You really don't give up do you?"

"You're going back Sauske." Sakura said. "In pieces if we have to." She summoned her chakra to her fists and stepped into battle stance.

It started in a flash of movement, Naruto rushing in with a Rasengan, Sauske dodging it easily and laughing. Sakura rushed to the direction Sauske had dodged, beating him to the position and landing a good punch square on his jaw. He flew back, slamming against a tree trunk. Standing, he wiped blood from his mouth, and spat a tooth.

"Finally taking this serious? What Sakura, you don't love me anymore?" he asked snidely. His eyes switched to the Sharingan, and Sakura knew that the battle was really starting.

"I don't think I _ever_ really loved you. You're nothing more than a self-centered, egotistical, backstabbing _traitor_" she growled.

Naruto had invoked the first tail of Kyuubi and suddenly slammed into Sauske's side. They struggled against each other, claws and fangs against a blade. Sakura had the time now to summon a jitsu that was usually used to keep patients unconscious during surgery. It also closed off chakra access to prevent self-injury. She closed her eyes as she summoned the necessary chakra, now only vaguely aware of the fight between the two men.

Kakashi had respected his students' wishes to stay out of it, standing by as backup in case they needed it. However, by the look of things, his former students had the situation well under control. Naruto had sensed Sakura's chakra rising and slowly dragged the fight closer to her. He was starting to tire, and if the fight didn't end soon, he would possibly lose control of the demon within him, and then all hell would break loose. Sauske and Naruto had been at it full force for five minutes when Sakura yelled for him.

"Naruto now!" she finished the seal and as Naruto spun Sauske towards her with a kick, she slammed it into his back.

The red eyes widened, Sauske's mouth opened in a silent parody of a scream before the jitsu did its work. His chakra had been blocked, and he collapsed on the ground bleeding and unconscious. Sakura fell to her knees from the effort. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, fighting with the inner demon, trying to put it back in its place before it got out of hand.

Kakashi jumped from the treetop and grabbed his shoulders. "Naruto, get ahold of yourself." He shook the blonde until the red chakra surrounding him seeped back into himself and his eyes returned to their normal ocean blue. When he'd gotten control, he gasped, slumping forward into Kakashi. The jounin caught him and set him down easily. He pulled straps from his pack and began to bind Sauske.

"They're chakra bonds. He shouldn't be able to get out of them. Only I can release it." He told them. Naruto nodded and managed to get to his feet and make his way over to Sakura. He helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. "We'll have to move away from here, in case he had company behind him. He was supposed to have company _with_ him but I don't know what happened to them. Pakkun doesn't smell anyone close by." Kakashi said. "Can you move?" The question was directed at Sakura.

She nodded, and Naruto released her. He was bleeding in a few places but didn't seem to care. He picked Sauske up and flung him over a shoulder, jumping back to the treetops. Sakura and Kakashi followed. They travelled several miles away before stopping. The sun had set and the moon was climbing high into the sky.

Naruto dumped Sauske next to a tree none to gently. Sakura had pulled the tent and rations out. Kakashi gathered wood this time, letting Sakura start preparing their meal. Her jitsu would wear off soon, and she didn't have enough chakra at the moment to reapply it. He would wake, but his chakra would still be unavailable for a few days. She sighed and stretched. Kakashi had the fire going and she thanked him.

"Am I allowed in the tent tonight? How did you guys lock it last night anyway?" he asked. "I couldn't figure out what jitsu you used." Kakashi lowered his mask, but held the bowl in front of his face as he ate.

"I used a bobby pin." Sakura answered.

"Bobby pin? I've never heard of that jitsu. Can you teach it to me?" There weren't many things Kakashi couldn't do, and the fact that he'd been outsmarted by a gennin, sage or no, and a chunnin, irked him.

Sakura burst out laughing. "Kakashi-sensei, a bobby pin isn't a jitsu. It's a hair accessory." To prove her point she pulled one from her hair and handed it to him. "All I did was loop it through the zippers so if you tried to unzip it, the opposite zipper would re-zip it."

Kakashi took the pin from her and examined it. "Where did you get this?" He asked. "I'm thinking they might come in handy."

Sakura shrugged and glanced at Naruto, who was trying not to laugh while he ate. "I got them at the store. Most girls use them. And they _are_ very useful. They work as lock picks too you know."

"Hmm." He studied the pin a moment longer before handing it back to her. "So we managed to get this done in record time eh?"

"We still have to get back you know." Sakura reminded him.

"Yes, well the hard part is done. I confess I thought he'd give you two more of a challenge. I find I'm a bit bored." He admitted.

"Wanna play a game sensei?" Naruto asked. "We could play Embarrassed."

"I think I'm going to kill Kiba for making up that game." Sakura told him.

"Aw, come on. It'll help pass the time. I'll even start." Naruto thought for a few moments and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What exactly is the point of this game?" Kakashi asked. "Are you supposed to embarrass someone?"

"No, Kiba decided it would be more fun to tell embarrassing stories about people who aren't around." Sakura filled a pot with water from her canteen and set it on the fire.

"I got it! A good one, I promise." He grinned.

"Your target?" Sakura asked.

"Rock Lee. And I suppose you could say Gai-sensei as well." This got Kakashi's attention and he pulled his mask back in place as he set his now empty bowel aside. "Well apparently Gai-sensei has a lover, and I guess last week they must've gotten into a fight and they kicked him out. Butt naked." Kakashi laughed. "Lee ran into him while he was trying to get home without anyone noticing and assumed it was one of those crazy training things. So he strips down and asks "Gai-sensei! What is the next step?" I guess he didn't want to explain the real reason he was hiding in an alleyway with no clothes so he tells him to do fifty laps around Konoha on his hands." Sakura covered her mouth, stifling the giggle attempting to escape.

"He did it didn't he?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I saw him on lap twenty and he told me what was going on, asked if I wanted to do it too. I told him no. So he keeps going, turns the corner and runs crotch to face with Ino's dad." Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Inoichi? I bet he threw a fit! That man is unstable!" The silver haired jounin fell over.

"Like you're one to talk" muttered Sakura. They didn't notice Sauske starting to wake. Kakashi hadn't been concerned with him too much; the chakra bonds tied his hands and feet together. He'd also stripped him of all weapons.

"Oh Yamanaka-san was so angry about it that he told Lee that he'd better go find his clothes quickly if he wanted to remain knowing he was Lee and not a thirteen year old Hyuuga fan girl."

Kakashi snickered and Sakura laughed. She could see Ino's father telling Lee that. Especially since Inoichi had cornered Chouji a few weeks back, before his daughter had officially started dating the large man, and told him in certainty that if Chouji 'defiled' his little girl, he'd find himself a mindless zombie.

"Sakura, you go, by then Kakashi-sensei should have an idea of what to do." Naruto grinned happily. The coffee pot began to steam and he pulled it off the fire, pouring hot water to three mugs and adding tea leaves. He passed them out and looked over at his pink haired companion.

"My story is about Kiba. Mr. Never Gets Embarrassed." She grinned. "Remember when we were at that spa the last week of the Snow mission?" Naruto nodded. "Well he apparently didn't know the bath was joined. He probably thought he would be completely alone when he decided to, um," Sakura blushed.

"Jack off?" Kakashi filled in helpfully.

"Yes. I didn't know he was in there. _I_ knew the baths were shared. I even wore my bathing suit for that reason. I walk in the bath, and he's lying on the side of the tub, butt naked."

"That's nothing new for him." Naruto interrupted.

"Shut up. The funny part is coming up."

"Well from the sound of it, so was he." Kakashi added.

"You really are a pervert. And yes. Well he's naked and _touching_ himself, and he had his fingers, My timing couldn't have been worse honestly. Right as I realize what he's doing, he _finishes_." Naruto snickered. "Looks up at me with his, his in his, god, I almost don't even want to think about it."

"He had his fingers up his ass didn't he." Kakashi almost stated.

"I don't want to know how you now that." Sakura blushed.

"It's called a prostate Sakura. You're a mednin, I thought you knew all about anatomy." Kakashi teased.

"God! Pervert! Just because I know anatomy doesn't mean I know why the hell he would do _that_!"

"Kakashi, your ruining her story."

"So um, he's got his fingers _there, _his mess all over him, looks up at me with wide eyes and goes 'Shit'. He was so red I though his face would explode. You couldn't even tell he had tattoos on his face. He didn't even finish his bath, just hightailed it out of there. I don't think he looked me in the face for the rest of the trip home."

Naruto choked on his tea trying not to laugh. Kakashi looked amused. "You know Sakura, I'm not sure who that was more embarrassing to, him or you. But I do have something I can tell. Something not too perverted even. Unless of course you think you're woman enough now that you've gone and made a man of Blondie over here."

Sakura threw a stick at him. "I told you before, that's none of your business. Either tell your story or forfeit."

"What does the winner get?"

"The prestige of having the best story of the night." Sakura told him.

"Yes, but I have the feeling I'm not going to win." Kakashi said. "But very well. This would have been before you were born."

"That's a long time ago." Naruto said.

"Not to me." Kakashi shrugged. "I had the splendiferous joy of being exposed to one Akamichi Chouza in a very drunken state one night. Before he and Mei got married actually. That man can drink more than an Aburame." He chuckled. " He'd just made ANBU and Minato and Shibi had taken him out to celebrate. I was maybe fourteen at the time, but Minato had brought the team with him. So we're all sitting at the bar. Chouza was drinking sake like it was water. After about, oh, fifteen bottles, Minato asks him if something's bugging him. Chouza starts crying, not sad tears, just crying. He calls the bartender over and says ' We need another round. I'm gonna be a father.', completely forgetting the bar we'd gone to was owned by Mei's father. He'd been seeing her for a while by then, and her dad knew exactly who he was talking about. The man punched him in the face and smashed a bottle over his head. Chouza suddenly realized who he was talking to and went stark white and spent the next half hour explaining that he loved her and had already asked her to marry him. Her dad didn't buy it and we all got kicked out, Chouza literally."

Sakura was fighting a fit of giggles and Naruto was holding his sides laughing. "So you're saying Chouji's mom was knocked up with him when his parents got married?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yoshino too. Shikamaru was _early_." He sipped his tea. "How do we decide who wins?" He asked.

A voice from behind them made Sakura jump. "Don't _I_ get a turn?"

AN: Ok I would very much like to thank dbzgtfan2004, Born From a NaruSaku Lemon, and 9-tailed reaper for ACTUALLY LEAVING REVEIEWS! I'm sure I proably have a few typos in here, please forgive. A note on Kakashi's perverseness…. I plan on explaining. But he is kinda pervy innit he?

I kinda don't like the fight, but I've never written one before.

Remember, Reviews are like Cookies. I love 'em


	3. Chapter 3

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Chapter 3

In which there is more bleeding

A/N: it was pointed out to me that I have been spelling Sasuke's name completely wrong. Thank you to TeamChaotix, for pointing it out to me. (And yes, I hate him. He's such a DOUCHE!) Also to Razyx for correcting my on the spelling of jutsu. I'm going to try and go through and fix it from this point on. Also, the reason this is getting released as chapters is because in one document, it is already like 32 pages long. I'm not really picking the best spots for chapter change; I'm trying to keep each one about 5 pages long. So I apologize if the point of change isn't the perfect one.

_A voice from behind them made Sakura jump. "Don't I get a turn?" _

"No. Besides, you left, what do you even now about anyone anymore?" Sakura said. She glanced over at him and picked up a bowel, filling it with the leftovers from their dinner. "But we'll let you have dinner." Naruto took the bowl from her and walked over to where Sasuke sat, bound and leaning against the tree.

Sasuke watched him warily, but Naruto made no aggressive moves. Instead, he lifted chopsticks full of rice to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke ate, watching and waiting for the blonde to strike. The expected blow never came. Naruto read the confusion on his face. Setting the now empty bowl with Kakashi's he went back to the fire, poured a cup of water, added tea, and handed it to his old rival. Sasuke took it, glowering at him.

"You should be able to drink this without help." He said flatly. "Throw it at anyone and you won't get anything else until we get back to Konoha." He went back to sit at Sakura's side. She was digging in her pack again, producing a bag of huge white marshmallows.

"Sakura, what's with the marshmallows?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I figured we'd need something to bribe that fat dumb toad of Naruto's. He's always asking for snacks. I thought we could use him to watch over _him_ tonight." Sakura jerked her thumb at Sasuke.

"So I am allowed in the tent tonight?" Kakashi smiled. "Just don't go getting frisky. Unless you want me to join. I admit it's been awhile since I've had a three-"

Sakura punched his shoulder. "Pervert." She muttered. "Like hell we'd invite you."

"Mah, well since I'm not getting any action, and I slept like shit last night. I'll turn in now. Goodnight. And I think Sakura won." Kakashi waved them off, climbing into the tent and zipping it shut.

Naruto summoned Gamatatsu while Sakura stuck a few marshmallows on a stick and began to roast them. The sugary treat puffed as it warmed and began to turn a golden brown. The yellow toad immediately asked for a snack, as Sakura predicted.

"I got a job for you first." Naruto told him. "See him?" He pointed at Sasuke. Gamatatsu nodded. "We need you to make sure he doesn't try to go anywhere. If he runs, or tries anything, eat him."

"Sure boss, but what kind of snacks do I get?"

Sakura pulled a marshmallow from the stick and tossed it to the toad. His long tongue snatched it from the air and he made a noise of enjoyment. "Look, I'll roast you ten now, and tomorrow night, I'll roast you ten more."

"Boss, is the pretty lady serious? I never had something so good!"

"Yeah, she is. You'll do it?" The toad nodded and Naruto sat back to help Sakura roast the promised treats.

When Gamatatsu had eaten his marshmallows, Sakura roasted a few more. She ate one herself and offered one to Naruto who took it, wincing as he reached. "You're injured?" She asked.

"It's nothing major. I'll be fine." He shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You idiot. I know your definition of fine. Let me see." She unzipped his jacket, revealing the blood soaked shirt underneath. "Naruto! You're bleeding everywhere! This is _not_ fine!" she peeled the jacket from his shoulders, noting how he tried not to grimace in pain. She pulled a kunai form her pouch, splitting the ruined shirt down the front and peeled that from his skin as well.

Blood smeared across his chest coming from a deep gash on his collarbone that had been made by Sasuke's sword. She shook her head and using the rest of the hot water, wet a non-bloody area of Naruto's shirt, using it to wipe away the blood. Once the wound was clean she summoned her healing chakra and pushed the glow into him. Muscle knotted back together and skin sealed itself as she worked. Sasuke watched in silence form where he sat. His quiet made it hard to remember he was there.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Sakura ran her fingers over the newly formed skin. It would have left a scar on anyone else, but Naruto's connection with the Kyuubi enhanced his healing and the skin was smooth. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the spot.

"All better." She smiled at him. Naruto popped the marshmallow he'd still been holding into his mouth, leaving sticky white sugar on his fingers. He stuck the end of his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the mess form the digit, but before he could clean his forefinger, Sakura took his hand and placed it in her mouth. She licked the goo from his finger, her tongue swirling around it to remove the last bits of the treat.

Still watching them, Sasuke made a disgusted noise. They turned to him, Naruto's finger slipping form between Sakura's lips. "Here I thought Kakashi had finally gone insane. You really are fucking him aren't you Sakura." Her face flamed, having forgotten their audience, and Naruto glared at him. "I thought you had better taste. Wasn't it _me_ you were chasing after before? Do you pretend it still is? Do you scream _my_ name when you're with him?" Sakura's expression hardened and she put a hand on Naruto's arm to prevent him from jumping up and ripping Sasuke to shreds.

"Let me handle this." She whispered, keeping her volume low enough that only Naruto could hear. She stood, making her way past the toad guarding Sasuke, and delivered a kick to his jaw. She hadn't done it hard enough to break bone, but his face swelled instantly and his head snapped to the side.

"Well you see Sasuke, it would have _never_ been you. You're not _man_ enough." She growled. "You ran like a coward. You left us, left Konoha, and turned your back on everything that's important. Naruto is smarter," she punctuated with a punch. "Stronger." Another punch. "Braver" punch. "More determined" punch "more devoted" punch "and _better than you in every way."_ She stopped hitting him, glaring down at him instead. "He's also the only man I want. I'm glad you left. It let me see him for who he is. Out of your shadow, he _shines_. All you are is a coward and a traitor. I hope the Hokage throws the book at you." She turned away, then looking over her shoulder she added. "And it's _his_ name I scream, no one else's." She kicked him in the ribs again for good measure.

Sasuke spat blood, along with a tooth, and glared at her. "You really think he'll stay like that? He's a monster, a murderer, and a demon. I can't believe you let him _touch _you."

Sakura caught the brief look of pain on Naruto's face at the utterance of those words. She wondered how often he'd heard them. It angered her that people had never distinguished between Naruto, and Kyuubi. _She_ knew the difference. She walked back to Naruto to stand directly in front of him.

"No Sasuke, you are the monster, the murderer. As for the demon? Yes, the demon is inside." She ran her fingers down Naruto's chest, looking up into his eyes. "It's not him. And I love it when he touches me." She leaned up and captured his lips fiercely with her own. "Don't you forget that." She whispered to him. She stepped away and turned to the tent. Unzipping the flap, she saw Kakashi was already asleep. She grabbed one of the sleeping rolls and stalked back over to where Sasuke sat and draped it around him. "I don't want you to freeze to death before justice is served." She said icily. Then taking Naruto's hand, she pulled him into the tent behind her and zipped it shut, leaving Sasuke bleeding, bruised and bound where he lay.

She woke in the morning spooned against Naruto in their shared bedroll. Kakashi was already up and out of the tent and she could smell something cooking. Naruto stirred behind her, pulling her closer and nuzzling her hair, he murmured her name against the pink strands.

"Naruto, wake up." She said, shifting in his grasp. He murmured again, something unintelligible, tightening his hold further. She wriggled out of his arms and pushed his shoulder. "Wake up or I'll steal your clothes and you'll have to walk back naked."

He cracked one eye open. "I'm awake." He groaned. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Kakashi making food?" He sniffed that air. "Smells like bacon."

"Well it's either him or Sasuke got loose and is cooking your toad." She answered. She helped him roll the beds, and as soon as they exited the tent Naruto took it down. Kakashi was indeed cooking bacon over the fire. Sasuke was unconscious and once again, bleeding.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi lowered his _Icha Icha_ book that he was reading while he cooked. "Oh we had a nice conversation, an exchange of insults. I'm apparently a perverted, over the hill, has-been and a lousy sensei." He was smiling but his tone of voice suggested he was rather angry. "Bacon?" He pulled the pan from the fire and offered it to them.

Naruto took the pan and held it between him and Sakura. "You ate already? And which one made you knock him out?"

"I ate earlier yes. And I punched his lights out for calling me a has-been. I'm still at the top of my game you know. Tsunade's even begged me to return to ANBU."

"So you don't deny the rest? Sakura asked jokingly. "Because I definitively know you're a pervert."

"Mah, I can agree with pervert and over the hill. I'm old for shinobi you know. Most don't make it to their thirties."

"You're not a lousy sensei." Naruto said. "We learned loads form you. He's an idiot and I hope you broke his jaw."

"Dislocated. It should keep him quiet."


	4. Chapter 4

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Chapter 4

In which the mission is redefined and there is a shower

They ate quickly, Gamatatsu offered them a ride to the gates. Apparently Sasuke had managed to irritate him during the night and the toad didn't want to spend another playing guard to him. Sakura roasted him the promised marshmallows after breakfast, and offered the rest of the bag to him for the ride back.

Sasuke came to before they reached the gates and spent a few moments struggling against his bonds. It seemed he realized it was no use and slumped in defeat. Gamatatsu left them by the gate, thanking Naruto for the marshmallows, even though Sakura had been the one to bring them, before vanishing back to his home.

"If we release your legs, will you walk? Or do I have to drag your ass behind me all the way through town?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke an evil glare. He nodded in response and Kakashi let loose the bonds around his ankles. Naruto tied a piece of rope to Sasuke's bound hands and led him like a dog into the city.

The guards at the gate stared after them as they passed. Ino and Chouji came into the doorway of the Yamanaka flower shop to watch as they passed, Ino tearing off down the street the opposite direction after they were gone. They marched him to the Hokage's office, people moving out of their way when they noticed the prisoner being led behind Naruto. Kakashi followed in the rear in case he tried to make a break for it.

Tsunade was surprised to see them back so soon, and said so. She called an ANBU squad to put Sasuke in a high security cell, assigning Ibiki and Inoichi to guard him. Sasuke didn't put up much resistance; he simply hung his head and allowed himself to be escorted away.

The Hokage dismissed Kakashi, who vanished in a puff of smoke, but kept Naruto and Sakura behind. She sent Shizune and her guards out of the room before studying the two of them. She had decided to let them decide their former teammate's fate. Of course, she had the final say in the punishment, but she thought that between the two of them, they might come up with something better and more interesting than an execution.

"You two took less time than I thought. Care to explain what happened on the mission, and why Uchiha is in such terrible condition?" She templed her fingers in front of her and waited.

"He-"

"I-" they started at the same time and Tsunade shook her head.

"One at a time please." She told them. She indicated Sakura should go first.

"I didn't heal him, at all. I thought it was the best way to keep him from running if he got away. If he was injured, he'd be slower, weaker." Tsunade nodded at her, understanding her logic.

"Naruto?"

"He held back. I know he did. It's almost like he _wanted_ us to kill him. After we captured him, he said some pretty nasty stuff, trying to get us angry. He did it to Kakashi too." It was the only explanation he could think of. He had invoked the Kyuubi, but only at the first tail. He hadn't even needed to use his sage abilities.

"I have one more mission for you involving this matter." Tsunade sighed. "It's supposed to be my judgment, but I want you two to decide his sentence." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, staying silent. Neither wanted to be the one to declare punishment. "Not now of course. I want you to think about it. It should be something fitting, and you knew him best. I'll give you the rest of the time you would have had on the mission to make up your minds. Until then you will not be training or going on missions." She pointed to Naruto. "And you are on leave from the hospital." She pointed to Sakura. "You are dismissed for the next ten days."

"But Tsunade-sama!"

"You're dismissed. Go. Hit the bar, have ramen, make love, whatever you two do when you're not busy." She waved them away, reaching for a bottle of sake in her desk.

When they'd left her office and the door shut behind them, they looked at each other. Naruto looked worried, and Sakura had a pained look on her face. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles, but said nothing. She smiled in return and still holding his hand, they walked home.

They dropped their mission bags and shoes in the bedroom and Sakura turned to Naruto. "I don't know about you, but I could sure use a shower." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you-" she blushed, "do you want to join me?"

Naruto's eyes widened ad he nodded. She led the way into the bathroom, unzipping her vest as she went and depositing it on the bathroom floor. She shucked her shorts as well and turned to face him, clad in only her breast bindings and panties. Naruto hadn't moved to remove his own clothing, but instead had watched her undress with fascination. Sakura smiled shyly and reached for the zipper on his jacket. He hadn't brought an extra shirt with on the mission, and was bare-chested beneath the orange coat. She slid it from his shoulder, fingers tracing the muscles on his shoulders.

She blushed when she reached for his pants, and he gave her a small smirk. They pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them, bringing his body close enough to hers that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She leaned forward, kissing his chest. She didn't miss the hitch in his breath or the speed of his pulse. Nor could she miss the tent his boxers had become. Slipping her fingers below the waistband of his boxers she slid them down his hips, laughing when his erection caught on the material and he had to help.

"Your turn." He said huskily. He undid the bindings on her breasts, tossing them over his shoulder. He ran his knuckles down her stomach. He kept his eyes on hers, slipping her panties off and allowing her to step out of them. Sakura stepped out away from him, wanting to look at him. When they'd made love before, it had been dark, and she hadn't been able to study his body or explore it much. "Is there something wrong?" he looked down at himself, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I just, wanted to look." Her gaze raveled over his chest and toned abs. His hips cut in, the muscle lines drawing her attention to his groin. He wasn't huge, but by no means was he small either. "Sai's wrong you know."

"um? Huh?" he looked rather confused at her comment and she laughed.

"Your dick isn't small." She blushed. He looked down again, blushing himself.

"You think so? I never thought it was anything spectacular." She could tell he was embarrassed but trying to make light of it.

"Trust me." She blushed again, and turned to turn the shower on. Sticking her hand under the spray she adjusted the dial until it was hot enough. She took Naruto's hand and pulled him into the shower behind her.

The hot spray soaked their hair, leaving rivulets of water streaming down their bodies. When Naruto reached for a washcloth and his body wash, Sakura snatched it from his hand. Giving him a coy smile she poured soap onto the washcloth, rubbing the cotton together to create lather. She was glad the heat form the shower was already starting to turn their skin pink, because she knew she was blushing.

"You know, last time, I didn't get to touch you very much." She was using her hospital voice, the one she used for medical situations. It helped her relive her embarrassment, and she reached for him. "I'd like to take this opportunity to explore you a little. I'll wash you, and then you can wash me. How does that sound?" she pressed the washcloth into his chest, noting his uneven breathing and fast pulse.

"Sakura-chan, if you use your medic voice on me I'll never be able to go to the hospital again without thinking of you touching me." She smirked and glided the washcloth over his chest, her other hand smearing the bubbles left in its wake across is skin.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm usually your medic." Hand and cloth glided over his shoulders and down his arms. She kissed his fingertips when she reached his hands, watching his face and liking the glazed look in his eyes. She stepped around him, the shower spray now hitting his chest and rinsing away the soap suds as she caressed his sides with the washcloth. She started his back, the medic part of her noting how knotted is muscles were, and she silently promised herself she would give him a backrub later. She washed his backside, making him laugh when she slipped the cloth between his cheeks.

"Hey, that tickles!" He turned around. She looked up at him and smirked. Dropping to her knees on the shower floor she began to wash his calves, leaning her head on his thigh. She worked upwards, running her hands along his muscular thighs and blushing again as she stared at his erection. Sliding the soapy cloth beneath his scrotum, she smiled at his groan. She caressed it, testing the feel of his sac in her palms. His prick twitched and she giggled.

"You like that?" she asked, looking up at him. His eyes were closed and he had leaned back against the shower wall.

"Yes." The word came out breathy and Sakura's stomach twisted and sent shocks straight to her groin form the sound. Felling bolder, she wrapped the cloth around his member, stroking him with it. He made a strangled sound and reached for her hands, pulling her to her feet. He yanked her against him and crushed her mouth beneath his, hands pulling her by her butt to grind against her. When he tore his mouth from her, they were both panting.

"Keep this up Sakura-chan, and we won't get you washed." He said, nipping her earlobe. She shivered, reaching back for his shampoo.

"Patience." She told him, pouring the liquid in her hands and rubbing it into his head. He made a purring noise, almost cat-like as her fingers massaged his scalp, still pressing her lower body into his. When she and lathered his hair, she pulled herself away from him, tugging at his hand to bring him back under the spray. He rinsed his hair, wiped the water from his eyes and turned to her.

"Your turn." He grabbed her vanilla body wash from the shower rack, forgoing the washcloth and pouring it directly into his hands. "Turn around." She complied and his hands smoothed down her back, rubbing the soap into her skin as he kissed the back of her neck. She felt like she was on fire. He washed her backside, dropping to his knees to wrap a strong hand around each calf, smearing soap up her lags. At her knees he switched tactics, using both hands on one thigh before switching to the other.

He turned her again, silently this time, using pressure from his hands to show her what he wanted. He started her front with her hands, stopping to add more soap before he slid his hands up her arms and across her shoulders. He washed her neck and collarbone, soapy hands gliding down her skin. He washed each breast in turn, teasing her nipples and then leaning down to blow the bubbles from the taut peaks. Sakura moaned, bracing herself by placing her hands on his shoulders when her knees threatened to give out.

Her stomach was next, and Naruto teased her navel with his fingers before running them down between her legs. She gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he rubbed soap into her. He smirked at her, a cocky half grin on his face as he pushed her back under the spray.

He rinsed her, assisting the water in removing the suds form her skin with his hands before he grabbed her shampoo. He washed her hair, and Sakura understood now why Naruto's eyes had rolled back in his head when she'd done it to him. The fingers on her scalp were mesmerizing. She finished rinsing, now burning with desire, her eyes dilated and breathing harsh.

"All done." She whispered, her voice husky and seductive.

He nodded, reaching around her to shut off the water. Sakura handed him a towel, wrapping one around herself and stepping out. She gasped as the cold air hit her, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"It's cold out here." She complained. She brushed her hair quickly. Naruto simply ran his hands through his short locks. Sakura left the bathroom and walked to the bedroom. Naruto had followed her, coming up behind her to wrap her arms around her torso, lips brushing against her neck.

"Sakura-chan, you're driving me crazy." He whispered in her ear. He pressed himself against her so she could feel his hardness against her.

She turned in his arms, looping her own up around his neck. "I'm driving _you_ crazy?" she kissed his chest. "God, you're an idiot. You have no idea what you do to me." A kiss on his collarbone. "But there's something I have to say." She kissed his neck.

"Something wrong?" Naruto looked slightly panicked, and Sakura shook her head.

"No. Nothing, well, yes, but nothing you did." She released him. "Lay on your stomach, if you can." She smirked and looked down at his still prominent erection.

Naruto lay down, placing a pillow under his belly to relieve some of the pressure. Sakura straddled his butt and cracked her fingers, intending on working out some of those knots she'd felt earlier.

"What Sauske said yesterday, about you and the Kyuubi." She pressed her fingers into the small of his back and he let out a groan. "You don't have to say anything, just let me talk." She whispered, leaning down over him. "It's important."

She began to knead the tense muscles as she spoke. "It's stupid. Everyone praises the Fourth for sealing away the demon fox. But no one praises you for keeping it that way. I can't believe people think that it's _you_. I've seen it, when you lost control, I saw, and it's nothing like you. I saw you push it back, saw how hard you fought to control it." Sakura reached for some lotion to assist her in the massage. "When we were kids, and I didn't know, I never understood why people hated you. You were an obnoxious brat, always getting in trouble, and I thought maybe that's why. When you were gone on your training mission, I found the files in the Hokage's office. The fourth didn't just seal the demon in any baby did he?"

Naruto shook his head. "No." He whispered.

"No," she continued. "He sealed the Kyuubi inside his own son. You weren't even a day old yet." Naruto stiffened under her hands.

"How did you know?" he whispered again.

"Hokage's records. They also told me that it was forbidden to talk about it. It was supposed to help you, you know, let you have a normal life. But they screwed up. Everyone knew who you were, well they knew you were the one that had the Kyuubi, but no one knows you're the son of the Fourth. " Her hands moved from his lower back, moving higher in their ministrations. "Damn, has no one ever done this for you? You're so full of knots I'm surprised you can move!"

"No, no one." He mumbled.

"Not even any of the medics?" she asked. It was a standard practice really. She couldn't believe that he'd been neglected like that. Then again, having heard some of the whispered comments about him, maybe she could.

He shook his head. His body was slowly relaxing under her. "Well they should have." She said. "Actually, they should have done a lot of things." Her fingers traced over a particularly nasty scar. "Where did you get this one?" She asked quietly.

"I was seven; someone shoved me into a weapon rack." She bent to kiss the spot, and he shuddered.

"Did that hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"No, but it's sensitive." Sakura kissed the spot again before moving her hands to his shoulders. "Sakura-chan, that feels so good." The last word came out in a long drawn out groan as Sakura pressed into tight muscles. She chuckled at his response and pressed into another knot.

Though her body had cooled some form their earlier play, the noises Naruto was making reminded Sakura of the noises he had made the night they'd made love. She began to tingle again, flushing from the change in body temperature. Finishing his shoulders, she bent down, placing kisses along his spine, starting at the back of his neck and travelling down.

Naruto suddenly twisted his arm up and behind himself, wrapping his forearm around her waist and yanking her off his back. She squealed in surprise as her towel came loose and she landed on the bed beside him, pinned by his arm. Propping himself up on his other arm, he looked down at her.

"I can't focus on what you're saying when you do that." He brushed his lips lightly over her. "What are you saying?" He sounded mildly confused.

A/N: so very sorry I forgot to update last week. I will give you all the heads up and say that I am off to ACEN this weekend and am unsure if I will get a chapter posted this next Monday or not. Thanks to my reviewers for being fantastic, you all get virtual cookies. There's some smut coming in the next chapter, and then a few chapters of semi-random plot. I promise however that where I am at in the WRITING process I will be very soon getting to the meat of the story. And FYI you poor readers are behind me, you have the POSTING process. Lol. Lots of hugs-K


	5. Chapter 5

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Chapter 5

In which there be lemons

A/N: So sorry, but I did warn you about the lapse. There may very well be another one as it appears I am about to lose my apartment. We'll see.

Sakura blinked. She'd been rambling, and now she seemed to have forgotten the point she'd been trying to make. It had something to do with the Kyuubi, and the difference between- "Oh, it's just, I wanted to make sure, you knew that when I look at you, I see Naruto, not the Kyuubi. Just you." It came out stuttered, the words not stringing together, but becoming a broken jumble she hoped made sense.

"You're one of the few." He muttered.

Catching the angry bitter look on his face, Sakura sighed, wrapping an arm around his neck and bringing him close. Pressing her forehead against his, she stared into his eyes. "Then it's their loss."

He kissed her, using the arm he'd pinned her with to pull her closer to his body and shifting so that he lay on his side. Sakura's fingers threaded through his hair, using her grip on his she pressed herself full against him. Patches of her bare flesh showed from where the towel had come loose, and the terry cloth was starting to twist and bunch around her bust line. Naruto's towel was still wrapped around his hips, but doing nothing to hide the erection that Sakura was sure had never left.

Sakura herself was more than aroused. The texture of his skin under her hands had been the reason she'd been unable to keep focus on the important things she'd said. Now, with his mouth on hers, she thought she'd burst into flames. Turning into him, she cursed inwardly as her tangled towel prevented her from pressing her skin against him. Naruto seemed to sense her frustration with the item, reaching down and tearing it away.

He pressed a hand into her chest, making her lay back on the bed as he leaned over her. "My turn to explore." He grinned. Kissing her again, he shifted his weight to his knees. Kneeling over her, he placed butterfly kisses along her neck, smiling into her skin as she arched herself up to him, trying to make more contact and moaning. "Sakura-chan, you make such wonderful noises." His hands cupped her breasts as his lips made their way to first one nipple, then the other.

Sakura was gasping, she felt there wasn't enough air in the room and her head was spinning from the delirious pleasure coursing through her. One of Naruto's hands had found its way between her thighs, his fingers teasing her opening and dancing along her clit. His kisses traveled across her belly, stopping at her navel where he dipped his tongue into the small hollow, and she cried out.

His hand left her core, and she mewled in protest. She wanted more and her hips lifted from the bed. His breath was ragged against her skin as he kissed her hip, his hands now pushing her thighs apart. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed as she was no longer able to focus on anything other than what Naruto was doing to her. He licked the inside of one leg, and Sakura dropped her legs away, no longer fighting any of his movements.

She felt vulnerable, spread open like this with Naruto kneeling between her knees. She opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift again and saw him lying out on his stomach. He wrapped his arms under her bottom and dipped his head down, pressing a kiss to her swollen clit. At the contact, her hips pushed up again, pressing herself further into his lips as a strangled moan escaped her mouth. When she felt his tongue probing her she lost it, crying out his name, her hands digging into his scalp as he licked her.

His lips and tongue played along her swollen flesh. He had pinned her hips to the bed, and made noises of enjoyment as he pleasured her. She came, her orgasm washing over her in waves, and still he did not stop. He lapped at her folds, cleaning her juices from her thighs before pressing his lips back into her. He kissed the sensitive flesh until Sakura thought she would die from joy. Using the grip she had on his hair, she yanked him back up to face her, kissing him desperately and not caring that she could taste herself on his lips.

"Naruto, please!" Sakura couldn't take anymore, she needed him. She pushed her hips up again, groaning when she felt his erection brush against her damp folds. She was unsure when his towel had vanished, and she didn't care. At the contact, Naruto made a half growl in his throat and pressed his groin against her, shifting his hips and causing delicious friction between them. Impatient, Sakura reached between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around his erection.

She stroked his flesh, gasping as the movement caused the head of his prick to brush against her already inflamed flesh. Naruto's hands teased her nipples, his mouth working on her neck. He hissed in pleasure when Sakura positioned his shaft at her opening and lifted her hips enough to initiate penetration. He dropped his hips as she raised hers, bringing them together with a shared moan. She moved with him, rocking her hips into him as he thrust.

The fire consuming her spurred her faster, and to her frustration, Naruto refused to quicken his pace, moving slowly over her, looking down into her eyes. Her hands found his on the bed next to her head as he supported his weight on his forearms and she tangled her fingers in his. Sakura squirmed beneath him on the verge of another orgasm. Naruto seemed to realize this and shifted slightly, thrusting at a new angle and causing her to cum. She threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as she shuddered and convulsed around him.

He continued to thrust into her, keeping her on the top of the sexual high she was absorbed in. Naruto seemed to be starting to lose control, moving faster now. He was panting, his face pressed into Sakura's neck. The increased tempo brought Sakura back to her peak and she gasped his name. He kept her there, on the edge, until his movements became static, his fingers tightening around hers as he pushed them both over the edge of climax.

Sakura almost passed out from her third orgasm. She felt like she would float away if it weren't for Naruto's weight pinning her to the bed. They were both sweaty, but she didn't mind in the least. Untangling her fingers from his, she brushed her hair off her face where it was sticking to her. Naruto's face was still buried in her neck as he caught his breath. When Sakura shifted again, feeling something under her, he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Am I squashing you?" he asked his eyes dazed.

She chuckled. "No, but I think I'm lying on something."

Naruto rolled off of her and she reached beneath the small of her back, locating the offending object. It ended up being the bottle of lotion she had used for the backrub. Fortunately she had remembered to close the lid so it hadn't leaked onto the bed. However, now that Naruto had moved, dislodging himself from her, Sakura could feel his seed leaking from her body. It wasn't completely unpleasant, but they would have to change the sheets later. For now, she tucked herself onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, simply enjoying the afterglow.

They lay in silence for some time, Naruto's fingers carding through her still damp hair, before he spoke. "I know now it's a bit late, but I didn't, that is, do we, well, what about babies?"

Sakura chuckled. She had figured out that even though he had declined to ever answer the 'virgin question', she had been his first. His naivety slightly amused her, especially since he _had_ spent so much time with one of the most renowned perverts. She decided to tease him with it, wanting to gauge his reactions for future reference.

"Babies? As in more than one? I didn't know you wanted kids." She smirked, knowing her response would probably panic him. Thinking about it, she wanted them herself, not now, but someday.

"I do! Just, I don't think-"

"Maybe two? I'd love to see you with a pink haired whisker faced little one. Do you think they'd have your eyes or mine?" she continued. "I bet a blonde daughter would look just like your Sexy no Jistu." She giggled.

Naruto's eyes were wide and he stared at her. "But I'm not ready!"

Sakura could no longer contain her laughter. "Well no, me either. But someday." He relaxed slightly before tensing again.

"But I didn't, that is, how do you know not now?"

Rolling her eyes she sat up. "There's a jistu for that. How did you spend three years with the biggest pervert in history and not know that?"

He sat up with her, shrugging. "I paid attention to the training, not the perving." He stood and stretched, Sakura watched, appreciating the way his muscles moved with the action. "Be right back." He walked naked down the hall, returning a few moments later with a washrag. He handed it to her before going to the closet and pulling a pair of boxers and pants from the box of his stuff. He'd never unpacked what little he had and was still living out of the small container. Sakura would have to clear some space in the closet for him later.

While he dug for clothes, Sakura cleaned the mess from their lovemaking. She pulled a shirt on, one of Naruto's, and it hung halfway down her thighs like a dress. She changed the bed sheets next, taking them down the hall to the washer and stuffing them in. As she was adding soap, the doorbell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

A/N: so I'm still up and running for now. This one's short but you'll have to deal. Lots of hugs to my reviewers.

Chapter six

In which Naruto and Sakura are invaded

Doorbell meant Ino. Everyone else knocked. Sakura's doorbell had been a gag gift form Ino when she'd moved in and as it went off, filling her house with sex noises. She groaned. Why she had ever hooked that thing up, she would never know. She heard Naruto laughing from the bedroom as she slammed the washer shut.

"Come on in Ino!" She heard the front door open, and the sounds of people entering. Apparently Ino hadn't come alone. "Put tea on!" she yelled, knowing Ino knew her kitchen. She started the machine and headed into the living room to see who all had arrived.

Everyone was there, the entire Konoha eleven, as they were called. Chouji and Ino were in her kitchen, her couch had been overtaken by Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Tenten sat on the floor, and Hinata had taken the recliner and was sharing it with Akamaru.

"You just brought everyone didn't you?" Sakura leaned in the doorway, now very aware of her lack of attire. Heads turned her direction and Kiba made a face.

"Oh man, can we open a window? Sakura, you smell like-" Shino clapped a hand over his mouth and Sakura gave him a grateful look.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto came from behind her, not noticing their guests. "No wonder I can't find my shirt anywhere." He gave a low chuckle as he kissed her neck.

Kiba shoved Shino away. "PLEASE can we open a window!" he whined.

"Uh." Naruto blushed as he noticed the entire room looking at them.

Clearing her throat, Sakura turned back down the hallway. "I'm going to get dressed." She ignored the burst of laughter that erupted form the living room as she pulled clothes form the dresser. Someone came into the room and closed the door behind them.

"So. We didn't actually _interrupt_ did we?" It was Ino.

"No." Sakura laughed, pulling on pants. "We finished a while ago, just hadn't gotten dressed yet. Why are you all here?"

"Sauske." She said simply. "We want to know what's going on."

"Gah, and you people couldn't give us a day to ourselves?" Now dressed, Sakura walked back to the living room with Ino at her heels.

"Well how was I supposed to know you two were going to engage in some _afternoon delights_?" Of course, everyone heard her and tried to hide their laughter, except for Chouji who had gone slightly pale and looked like he'd eaten something sour.

"Oh. My. God." The large man buried his face in his hands.

"Chouji? Are you okay?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"No, a million times no. I think I've just been scarred for life." A few questioning looks came his way and he looked up with a pained look on his face. "It just now clicked what that phrase meant." Shikamaru seemed to have gotten the joke and burst into laughter. "Shut up Shik! I'll never be able to look at my parents the same!" he turned red as a tomato.

Kiba, who was holding his shirt over his nose, asked the muffled question of why not. Shikamaru calmed himself to answer. "Chouji's just realized that his mom's warning of having 'afternoon delights' with his dad, so to take his time doing whatever, wasn't ever a reference to sweets."

Several people groaned and Kiba laughed through his shirt. Hinata had turned a healthy red color and muttered something under her breath that no one else heard.

It was Neji who brought up the reason for the mass visit. "Ino says she saw the two of you and Kakashi-sensei bringing Uchiha Sauske back to the village today."

Sakura shared a look with Naruto that clearly said they were both annoyed by the gossip mill. "Yeah, he's back." Naruto said, sitting next to Kiba on the arm of the couch. Kiba whined, pressing his shirt further into his face and leaned away from him. Naruto ignored him, continuing. "Took him to Tsunade. She's got him in a cell somewhere with Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki watching him."

Still playing the diplomatic one, Neji then asked. "What will his punishment be?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, and she shook her head slightly. She wanted time to discuss it with Naruto before anyone else put in their two cents worth. "We don't know yet. Tsunade put us on leave for ten days. We'll find out after." He shrugged. "But I don't think she's gunning for an execution."

The room went quiet, and Sakura supposed everyone was thinking the same thing she was. No one wanted to watch Sauske executed, regardless of his crimes. They'd all grown up together, and it seemed wrong somehow to wish death on him. It was Lee who broke the silence, jumping to his feet and pumping his fist into the air.

"YOSH! I believe that a celebration in in order? That is what one typically does with the return of a dear comrade?"

"Lee, I don't think-" but Sakura cut Tenten off before she could dissuade the green clad shinobi.

"Yeah, we should. How about we all meet at the usual bar at eight? It will give us girls time to get ready." She shot Ino a look that said 'help me out here', and her blonde friend came immediately to the rescue.

"Definitely. This whole mess is pretty much over, and after almost six years, it damn well deserves a celebration!"

"Ino-chan," Lee tapped her shoulder. "Do you girls think it would be okay for me to invite my Tohru? She has wanted to meet my comrades for some time."

"Of course!" Ino seemed surprised, and Sakura couldn't blame her. Lee had very carefully avoided any of them meeting his mysterious seamstress girlfriend. All they knew was her name, Murasake Tohru.

"Excellent!" He fisted the air again. "Then I shall tell her to meet with you ladies for preparation!" he stopped for a moment, blinking. "Where should I tell her to meet you girls?"

Sakura took charge. "Well as soon as Naruto grabs a shirt, you boys can all go over to-" she scanned the men, "Shikamaru and Chouji's, and us girls will stay here."

"Shower please!" Kiba whined again. "The smell is seriously getting to me!"

Sakura gave him a glare. "One more word Inuzuka, and I'll tell everyone about the bath house."

Shino raised his eyebrows and looked at his teammate. "Bath house?" he asked. "Naturally, I'm curious."

"Nothing. There's no smell. I was being pretentious. Naruto, go get a shirt." He was blushing and now had everyone's attention. "I mean it. Hurry up."

"It's on the bed!" Sakura yelled down the hall as Naruto went to fetch his shirt.

He came back pulling it over his head, kissing her cheek as he headed out the door as the men were getting up from their seats. Kiba refused to look at anyone, and shot Sakura an evil glare as he left. Lee told the guys he'd meet up at Chouji's and Shikamaru's place, as he needed to inform his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

A/N: so I'm still up and running for now. This one's short but you'll have to deal. Lots of hugs to my reviewers.

Chapter Seven

In which there is girl talk and drinking

Once the guys had gone, Sakura flopped on the couch next to Tenten who had claimed a spot when Kiba had gotten up. Ino leaned on the arm of Hinata's chair and gave Sakura an expectant look.

"What?" she asked. "Why the hell are you giving me that look."

"You agreed with Lee to change the subject. I wanna know why."

Sighing, Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Look, it's not something we're ready to talk about. Give us a few days."

Tenten had picked up the 'us' and sat forward. "So you and Naruto plan on telling us something soon then?"

"Soon." Sakura agreed.

"Um, if we're getting ready to go out here, what will I wear?" Hinata blushed and looked down. "It's no offense meant Sakura, but I'm, well, I've got bigger breasts than you. I don't know if your things will fit me."

"To Sakura's closet!" Ino yelled, and all three girls thundered down the hallway. They'd been digging through her closet for about ten minutes, laying out possible outfits on the bed, when the sex noises filled the apartment again. Sakura groaned and slapped herself in the face.

"Why the hell did I ever hook that thing up? Better yet, why the hell did you pick _that_ one Ino, couldn't you have gotten one that's a dog barking or something?" She went to answer the door and head Tenten ask incredulously 'That's the _doorbell_?'

A pretty young woman was standing on her doorstep with a suitcase in hand. She had long brown hair braided down her back, and honey colored eyes. She bowed deeply. "You must be Haruno-chan. I'm Murasake Tohru. I believe you are expecting me?"

"You can just call me Sakura. Come on in. What's with the suitcase?" she held the door as Tohru entered and toed off her shoes.

"Lee-kun said we would all be going out tonight. I brought some supplies." She smiled brightly.

"We're all back in the bedroom." Sakura led the way. Entering the room again, she discovered that Ino had found the kimono and corset she'd worn to the festival in Snow Country.

"Damn! This thing has more fastenings than a strait jacket!" She was holding up the corset and examining it. "Sakura, where'd you get this thing?"

"Snow Country. Girls, this is Tohru." Tohru bowed in greeting. "Tohru, this is Tenten, Ino and Hinata. Ino, put it back. I wouldn't even know how to put that thing on anyway."

"I can help you if you need assistance with your lacings." Tohru volunteered. "My shop specializes in women's underthings."

Ino grinned. "Remind me to change the locks on my apartment, not give Daddy a key and go shopping there." She looked over the corset again. "So if you bought it, I'm assuming you wore it at least once."

"I had two servants to lace me into the damn thing." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So how'd you get it off?" Tenten asked looking at it as well. "I mean it doesn't look like you could reach the fastenings yourself."

"I asked Naruto to help." Sakura caught the look Hinata, Ino and Tenten shared. "And that was _before_"

"Naruto is your lover?" Tohru asked. "Are we all 'spoken for' women?"

Ino suddenly started laughing. Tohru gave her an odd look but didn't ask. Tenten was the one to answer the question. "Well, Hinata's not. But that's only a matter of time."

"Okay Ino, you can tell us what's so funny." Sakura was curious now as to why Ino was laughing to hard.

"Oh my god, I was just reminded of a conversation I had with Temari and Chouji's mom."

Tohru sat on the edge of the bed and flipped open her case. "Chouji is?"

"Chouji's my boyfriend. We've known each other since we were kids." Ino answered. "You'll meet the boys later. I'm gonna have to explain context here."

"We're listening." Tenten was now pondering over a cute top.

"Well right after Chouji and I got together, Temari, Mei and I were in his kitchen, talking about 'spoken for' women stuff. Temari's trying to convince me to shave my downstairs, and Mei, Chouji's _mother,_ actually asked me if I thought Chouji and I were going to 'get intimate', and then offered to teach me the birth control jitsu if I didn't know it."

Even Hinata laughed, before asking if Ino had taken Temari's advice and shaved. Ino had blushed, but then lifted her skirt and lowered her panties enough to show the girls her 'landscape'. "Then she told Mei that _she_ should shave, because apparently it drives Shikamaru nuts"

"Did Chouji like it?" Tohru asked. Blushing again, Ino nodded.

"Damn, Tenten said. "I may have to give it a whirl then. Not that Neji needs any more incentive to take my clothes off."

From her open case, Tohru produced several garments and laid them out on the bed. "These came from the shop, I was thinking of wearing the green one. But if any of you would like to wear one, you're welcome to." The dresses were lovely. The green one, was a low cut, spaghetti strapped top with a skirt that looked to reach about mid-thigh with one slit high on the left side. "Hinata-chan, I think the lavender one would look lovely on you." The dress indicated was a bit more modest. Its skirt was a bit longer and lacking the slit, but the top was a very low cut halter.

"It's beautiful." Hinata fingered the material. "Is this silk?"

"Of course it is. Let me see, you're a 32 D? I think I even have the proper corset for it." She went back to digging in her case.

"Okay, Sakura, if we're getting all dolled up, you have to wear this thing." Tenten tossed the corset over to Sakura who sighed.

"But the only thing I have to wear it under is that fancy kimono. That's not really appropriate for a night on the town you know."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something." Ino buried her head back in the closet. "What about this?" she held up a tiny black dress that Sakura had worn as a disguise once. It was slinky, clingy, low cut, with a very short skirt. When Sakura had worn it she'd been almost embarrassed by the looks her male teammates had given her.

"Only if I can pick yours." Sakura warned.

"Deal."

"And you have to help lace it up."

"Not a problem. Do your worst." Ino had a smug look on her face and Sakura wanted to punch her. Instead she stuck her head in the closet herself and dug far into the back, where she knew she had a few other outfits that had been purchased for missions and she'd sworn never to wear again. She pulled out a red satin strapless and backless dress. The skirt was as short as the one she was stuck with and she handed it to Ino.

"There you go."

Tohru had pulled a number of underthings form the case and handed a folded stack to both Hinata and Ino. "I will help you with anything you need. They can be tricky to put on sometimes." She turned back to the case. "Now, Tenten-chan, let's see what I have in here that would fit you." She looked up at her quizzically. "Are you bound? I would hate to get the wrong size out."

Tenten pulled off her shirt and loosened her breast bindings. " With no bindings I'm a 34 C." Tohru nodded and handed her a set of underthings as well. As the girls undressed and helped lace each other up (Ino's proved to be the most tricky and Tohru had to help her with the low backed corset), the conversation re-started.

"If you think Chouji's mom asking you about the jitsu is bad, it's worse when your own boyfriend doesn't know it exists." Sakura snorted. "And _after_ the fact even."

"You're kidding" Tenten giggled. "He didn't know?"

"God, he got all red and asked about _babies_."

Hinata stifled her laughter in her hands. "You'd think that hanging around Kiba-kun he'd know a bit more. Plus, wasn't Jiraiya-sennin the most notorious pervert?"

"You'd think, and yes. But no, not Naruto. Mr. Naïve himself. He was worried because we hadn't used any of the standard means of contraceptive."

"I hope you messed with him some." Tenten had picked one of Sakura's favorite dresses, a knee length pink number with a modest bust line and wide shoulder straps. Of course, with the corset underneath, she was a bit bustier than normal and ample amounts of cleavage showed.

"You bet your ass I did. I thought for a moment he would either run, or pass out when I started talking about how cute he'd look with a pink haired, whisker faced, kid."

Ino's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise. "Sakura, did that really just come out of your mouth? Are you really debating kids?"

"Not right now! Geeze. I'd like to at least be married before I actually seriously think about that." Sakura blushed, embarrassed that she'd even thought about it.

"Lee-kun and I are both incapable of chakra manipulation. So I take the mugwort tea every day." Tohru offered. "I wish sometimes I could simply use a monthly jistu and be done with it, that tea tastes terrible."

Hinata had been quiet this whole time and when Tohru asked her what was wrong she simply shook her head. "Um, I haven't, that is-"

"Hinata's waiting on the boys." Ino said casually.

"Boys?" Tohru asked. "More than one?"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Well it's complicated. You see, Shino and I are waiting on Kiba."

Three heads whipped her direction. "_Shino and you_ are waiting on Kiba?" Tenten's jaw dropped. "You've been holding out on information."

"Well," Hinata fidgeted in her seat and Sakura held back her own comments of surprise as it seemed Hinata had something big to say. "I don't know how much Tohru knows about Kiba's clan."

"Kiba's an Inuzuka" Ino filled in.

Tohru nodded. "In my old village, we had some Inuzukas as well. I know a little."

"Um, well, it's just that, well I love them both, and Shino, he loves us both. I suppose Shino and I could have started something, but we want, that is-"

"You talked it over with _Shino_?" Sakura gaped now. Shino was the most emotionally stunted person she'd ever met. He disliked physical contact for the most part, and was not a very open person.

"Well yes. Actually, He brought it up while the three of you were off on the Snow mission. We've both noticed that Kiba's hormones have been going haywire. Hana said it's because it's time for him to start his pack. But Kiba doesn't go out on dates, or seriously flirt with anyone."

"Yeah right. That man is a walking flirt." Ino snorted.

"But he's not serious about it."

"Go on Hinata." Tenten pushed.

"Well, we had thought that maybe when you guys got back he'd be, well that he'd see. But it's just been recently that he's been, _courting_, I suppose, the two of us. So we're waiting on him. Um, we even have a bet to see which one of us he kisses first." Hinata was blushing so hard Sakura thought she'd pass out.

Tohru blinked a few times. "Shino is a boy?"

"We think so." Tenten answered. "But it's not like any of us have seen him without four layers of clothing and a hood."

"I have." Hinata said. "I've seen him at least shirtless. And he took his shirt off during Truth or Dare last time." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but he sat behind you and Kiba and no one saw him." Sakura responded. She pulled her box of makeup from her dresser and set it on the bed. "Ino, are you going to do makeup?"

"Sure. Tohru, you want me to do yours as well?"

Tohru smiled brightly and nodded. She had managed to dress herself without assistance, corset included. "I'm very glad to have finally met you all. I was afraid Lee was ashamed of me or something."

Tenten laughed. "No, more like he was afraid we'd scare you off. I've been on his team since we were gennin, so I have lots of embarrassing stories to tell."

"Then you are Tenny-chan, yes?"

"God, he hasn't called me that since we were kids." Tenten chuckled.

"I've heard many good things about you and your Neji. Lee thinks very highly of you both. The only other person he talks about with such revere is his sensei."

"I'm not surprised actually. Lee kind of looks at Gai-sensei like a father. He even modeled his looks after him. The two of them drive me and Neji insane some days."

"I gotta ask. I gotta." Ino plopped in front of Tohru. "Is he any good?"

Tohru blushed as red as Hinata had been earlier. "I don't really have anything to compare him to, but he always makes sure I finish at least once if that's what you mean. Does your Chouji please you?"

It was Ino's turn to blush and she nodded. "He hasn't left me wanting. Well that's a bad way to phrase it. He's good enough I want more, even after I've had an orgasm."

They all giggled at this. Ino finished everyone's makeup and eyed Tenten. "Leave your hair down." She said "Remember that Neji will loosen up and have fun if you let your hair down." Tenten complied, pulling her pins and setting them on Sakura's dresser. They gave each other the once over, and finding themselves acceptable, headed out to meet the guys.

When the last of their party had sat down, and the table was filled with bottles of liquor, Sakura proposed a toast. "To Naruto and Sakura, for bringing Sauske back!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank. After that, they hit the dance floor. By the time the night was half over, and mostly everyone was at least half drunk, they found themselves back in their booth. Kiba was wedged between Hinata and Shino; an arm around each of them, Sakura could see now what Hinata had been talking about. He spent more time with them than any of the pretty girls who happily flirted with him. Sakura was snuggled against Naruto, Ino with Chouji, Tenten sat on Neji's lap. Shikamaru sat on the end, smoking a cigarette. Lee and Tohru sat on the other end, his arm around her shoulders, keeping a close eye on his water.

Tohru had never been drinking with Lee and hadn't noticed he wasn't drinking sake, so when his cup emptied, she refilled it form the bottle in front of her. Neji and Tenten saw this before Lee did, but before they could take the drink form him, he had taken a huge gulp.

"Lee NO!" Tenten yelled. The effects were instant, and he looked at her and raised a fist.

"You wanna start? I'll kick your ass!" He jumped up on the table. Sakura slid down under the table to avoid any debris that were sure to fly and Neji stood, ready to knock Lee on his ass.

"Lee-kun!" Tohru grabbed his belt. She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. The drunken fighter whipped around, eyes blazing looking for his assailant. When his eyes focused on the pretty girl tugging on his belt, he smiled a sloppy grin. "You need to get off the table Lee-kun." She said, pulling his belt again.

"Anything for you my Tohru!" He hopped down and wrapped his arms his girlfriend. "My Tohru."

Neji and Tenten blinked, and then looked at each other. Sakura decided it was safe to return to the table and slid back into her seat. "Well I suppose Lee can drink if he's got her around?" she half asked, half stated. It earned a laugh from the group.

"I should take Lee home. I didn't know he doesn't drink at all. I'm very sorry." Tohru bowed in farewell, giggling as Lee started to kiss her neck. "Sakura, I'll stop by tomorrow perhaps to pick up my things form your house." She waved as she dragged Lee out the door.

"Well, on that note, I have an early meeting with the Hokage. You'd think she'd let someone sleep in once in a while." Shikamaru stood up. "And if you two are going back to our place tonight, well just don't. Go to Ino's. If I'm sleeping alone I don't wanna hear you." He left, leaving Ino and Chouji blushing furiously.

"Well that was, unusual." Tenten giggled. "Who knew all it took to control a drunk Rock Lee was a little civilian with a lingerie fetish." Neji raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Lingerie fetish?" He asked her. " Explain."

"Tohru own a shop that specializes in lingerie." Tenten elaborated. She leaned closer to her boyfriend and not so quietly whispered in his ear "you should see what _I'm_ wearing under this dress." Neji's eyes widened and he stood.

"I think we'll be going now." He pulled Tenten to her feet who grinned Sakura, Ino and Hinata as she was tugged out of the bar.

"Well I know what THOSE two are doing tonight!" Hinata giggled, her cheeks flushed from her sake. "I wish-"a hand clapped over her mouth. Sakura looked at Shino, the perpetrator of silencing Hinata, in surprise.

"Do not finish that sentence Hinata." He said. Glancing up at Kiba, whose lap he had leaned across to silence his female teammate he gave a wry smile. "Perhaps we should return Hinata to her home before she does or says anything untoward." The trio rose form the booth, Hinata pinned between her male team members, and said their goodbyes to the two couples left behind.

"Looks like things are winding down for the night" Ino snuggled closer to Chouji as she looked over their bottle-strewn table. "You two aren't going to be offended if we cut out soon?"

Sakura shook her head. She'd been occasionally using a technique she'd learned from Shizune to keep herself mostly sober during the night, and it took mass amounts of alcohol for Naruto to get drunk, let alone stay that way. She'd been hoping everyone else would get caught up in the celebration and leave early, leaving her alone with Naruto. She hadn't been disappointed. It was barely past midnight an she and Naruto were now accompanied only by Chouji and Ino, who, by the looks and sounds of things, be heading over to Ino's apartment soon.

The blonde in question dragged her boyfriend back to the dance floor for one more number before they said their goodbyes and headed out. Sakura stayed with Naruto in their booth, snuggled into his arms as they watched their fellow shinobi drink and dance around them. They'd been alone for about a half hour before Kakashi, of all people, slid into the booth with them.

"Celebrating ne? Not that I blame you, you deserve it really."

So I've been terrible at updating. I've also been really busy so you guys are ALMOST to the point of where I'm at writing it. Down to the serious meat next. I noticed and am VERY UBER HAPPY that I have received OVER 10K hits! YES! I love you people. I would love you much more if you left me reviews….


	8. Chapter 8

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Chapter 8

In which they talk about Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi poured a shot for the three of them. "I suppose this toast is to the two of you. I'm afraid I haven't been much help on the matter." He passed one to each Naruto and Sakura. "To a mission complete."

They each swallowed their drink and set their cups on the table. "Kakashi-sensei, we'd like to ask your help with something." Naruto glanced at Sakura, looking bashful. "You see, after Tsunade Baa-chan dismissed you, she gave Sakura and I another mission." It occurred to the pinkette that Kakashi should have a say in Sasuke's fate as well. He was also a part of the original Team 7. When Naruto glanced at her again, she nodded, telling him to continue.

"She told us his punishment was going to be up to us."

Kakashi stared at the blonde in front of him for several seconds. He blinked and looked at Sakura in the same manner. "The Hokage gave the decision to you?"

Sakura nodded, her and finding Naruto's under the table. "And it's only fair we include you. You were our Sensei." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So, not tonight, because now that you're here, I think we should celebrate as a _team_." He shot his arm out in an orange blur to snag the wrist of the passing waitress. Waving an empty bottle from the table he smiled. "A new bottle for us if you will?" he pressed a wad of cash into the woman's hand. "Keep them coming until this runs out." He pressed a smaller bunch of bills into her apron pocket. "And so I can't forget to tip you later."

The waitress blushed and gave a small bow. "Right away sir." She left and came back a few moments later with three bottles which she placed in from of each individual. "When you are ready for your next round, please just wave and I shall be right over."

"I think," Sakura started, "I think we should play a special game of Embarrassed." She sat forward and poured drinks. "I think we should all tell one of Sasuke."

"It has to be _about_ him, or does _involvement_ count?" Kakashi asked. 'I just want to clarify.

"As long as he was there." Sakura nodded. "I just want to be reminded of some of the good things, you know?"

Naruto nodded and looked pensive for a few moments. A look of triumph graced his features and his face split into a grin. "I've got a real good one that neither of you were there for!" he slammed another shot of sake and grinned. "See, Kakashi wasn't our sensei yet. Remember back in the academy when they split all the guys and girls apart and took guys separately to have the whole sex ed thing?" Sakura nodded and Kakashi suddenly slammed his head on the table.

"I hated that class" he muttered, waving a hand for Naruto to continue.

"Well Iruka-sensei gets all us boys in the one room and shows us the video that has all the microscopic images of what happens during egg fertilization etc. etc. Then he gives us a lecture on the how people actually _do_ it. Iruka was explaining everything using missionary position, and Sasuke raises his hand and asks him "So then when I saw you and Anko-sama on your desk, you were doing her from behind because you didn't want babies?"

Both Sakura and Kakashi burst into raucous laughter. Sakura could just imagine the embarrassment their former academy sensei had suffered for that comment. Kakashi poured more drinks while he attempted to control himself. Failing after a few moments and laughing again

"Doing her from behind because you don't want babies." He snorted, "I hope Iruka told him that it doesn't work that way."

"Kiba did actually." Naruto took the proffered drink. "Of course he went on afterward to explain various _other_ positions as well, and poor Iruka-sensei had to dismiss us early because he couldn't take the embarrassment anymore."

"You do realize that chuunin isn't nearly as innocent as he plays at don't you?" Kakashi settled back into the booth. "He just has a soft spot for kids."

Sakura poured the drinks for the next round. "I remember when we were twelve. Ino started that damned fan club." She laughed thinking about how obsessed her younger self had been. "Ino and I got into a huge argument over which one of us was going to be president." Kakashi rolled his eye at her.

"When you were still in your "fan girl" stage, I wanted to tear your head off. Or tear his off and give it to you. I wasn't sure which really, as long as it stopped."

"Well it stopped." Sakura shot the silver haired ninja an evil glare. "Grated it took me until he left Konoha, but it stopped. And don't think for one second I'm not glad it did. I was an _idiot_ back then."

"You got better" Kakashi acknowledged, slamming his drink and pouring another round.

"Shut up _sensei_. You're interrupting." She chastised. "Well, then if you remember how _annoying_ I was back then, it'll make this funnier." She giggled, unsure of weather the sake she'd consumed or the memory was making her laugh. "Ino and I fought over who would get to be president. It got so bad between us that we decided to ask him who he would rather have in charge of the club. So Ino and I ran up to him and practically yelled in his face. He looked at us and said, "I'd rather kiss Naruto." Ino and I both cried, because well, we were stupid little girls, and the next day we were sorted into our genin groups, and Naruto got shoved into Sasuke, so they _did_ kiss."

Naruto slammed his forehead on the table. "Oh god, you had to remind me of that. My first kiss and it had to be another boy." Kakashi was laughing into his arm while Sakura grinned with a look of fond memories on her face.

"Well afterwards, he said to Ino, "See, I told you I'd rather kiss Naruto." Sakura giggled. "I think we were both so mortified by it that we couldn't even say anything back!"

Kakashi lifted his head. "I remember the first long mission we took. Remember we stopped at that spa place on the way back?"

Naruto nodded, pouring another round. "We argued about room sharing, I remember."

"Well do you remember when we went to the baths?" Kakashi lifted his drink while he lowered his mask, not caring anymore if his two companions saw. "Good god, we got to the men's side, Naruto of course just drops his towel and jumps in. So I sat mine off to the side and get in, sit down, and look over at Sasuke who is staring at me. I ask him "what?" he turns all red and mutters something I can't understand. I ask him "what?" Again, and he blurts out, "your dick is huge." I thought I'd never stop laughing!" Kakashi laughed again, remembering how horrified the Uchiha had been after he'd commented. "And he was so embarrassed he didn't even get into the bath, he just left and went back to his room!" Neither Sakura nor Naruto commented on Kakashi's story, they were in awe over his masklessness. "What?" Their former sensei asked. "That wasn't funny?"

"It was funny Kakashi, but, um, did you, well your mask." Naruto stuttered, pointing at his face. Kakashi reached up and pressed his fingertips to his bare cheek."

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose after all this time you would be surprised. I'd actually forgotten you hadn't seen." He waved them off and downed his shot. "Naruto, I believe it's your turn again."

The blonde grinned as he poured more drinks. "Sakura-chan, you remember right before we got our gennin teams, we went on that camping thing?"

"Yeah, Ino tried to bring half her closet with."

"Sasuke found a giant spider in his tent, remember?" Naruto snorted.

"I remember, he screamed like a girl."

"He spent more time on his hair than you did Sakura." Kakashi stated.

After several rounds of this, neither Naruto nor Sakura could think straight. Kakashi appeared to be on the verge of passing out in the booth. The table was littered with empty bottles and bits of trash. Sakura leaned into Naruto's shoulder, humming a tune her mother used to sing when she was little. It seemed vaguely familiar to Naruto, something about sunshine on cloudy days. The bar had emptied as closing time was coming up quickly. He pulled himself to his feet and stretched. Sakura stopped humming and looked up at him.

"Ah, we should get going. They're gonna kick us out otherwise." He helped Sakura to her feet, steadying her against him. "Kakashi-sensei, come on." He poked their former teacher in the shoulder and laughed when the man grabbed his wrist and hugged it.

"You know I love you two." Kakashi lurched to his feet and stumbled into the pair. "Whoa. Yeah, you're like family. I love you, my family." The inebriated copy-nin threw his arms around them and all Naruto and Sakura could do was return it.

"We love you too sensei. Let's go." Naruto let Kakashi drape and arm around his shoulders as the trio made their way out of the bar and onto the street.

When Sakura woke in the morning she noticed three distinct things. One, she had a pounding headache. Two, her mouth felt dry, scratchy and gross. Three, there seemed to be an extra person in the bed. She sat up and groaned. Pressing her fingertips to her temples she relieved the pain with chakra and took in her bedmates.

A still mask less Kakashi was wedged between her and Naruto. He lay flat on his back with an arm draped around each of them. All three of them were still fully dressed, shoes and all. The covers of the bed hadn't even been disturbed. Form what Sakura could deduce, they must have stumbled back to her house and just passed out.

She slid from the bed and kicked off her shoes. Having taken care of two of the three disturbances n her morning, she made a face at the lingering taste of a night after drinking and headed to the bathroom for a shower a good teeth brushing. She was washing the shampoo from her hair when she heard the yell form the bedroom. Naruto was awake, and unless Kakashi was dead, he was more than likely as well.

She stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around herself. Felling much more awake and less 'I just spent last night partying my ass off', she went back into the bedroom. Naruto and Kakashi were both sitting upright and laughing. Kakashi's mask was back in place and he was rubbing his temples while he chuckled.

"Does anyone remember leaving the bar last night?" he asked. "God does my head hurt." He looked up and saw Sakura standing in the doorway. "You're a medic Sakura, can you?" he pointed to his head and grimaced. Sakura smiled as she stepped forward to press her hands against her former sensei's head. Chakra flowed between her fingers for a few moments before Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Naruto next, but he shook his head.

"I may have drunk enough to forget how exactly we got here, but Kyuubi takes care of the hangover. How did we get here? I remember leaving the bar, barely. We couldn't walk straight, we ran into a wall, and that's about all I can remember." The blonde rubbed his forehead and slid off the bed.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't even really remember leaving the bar. The last thing she really remembered was laughing with her team about the time Sasuke had been mistaken for a girl on one of their missions. She remembered Naruto humming an old song, she remembered Kakashi taking off his mask.

"We stopped at Iruka-sensei's house." Naruto muttered. "I remember that." As if on cue, the smell of something cooking came wafting down the hallway into the open bedroom. Naruto sniffed the air. "Pancakes?" he slipped past Sakura in the doorway, kissing her cheek as he passed.

"Ok, you out. I need to change. Um, if you want, you can use the shower. I'll have to see if I have any clothes around here that might fit you." Sakura made her way to the dresser and pulled out a set of clothing for herself before opening the bottom drawer and digging through some older items. She produced a pair of pajama pants, plain black, and a men's undershirt. "I hope they fit. The pants were too big for me, so they should. The shirt might be a little tight." Handing them to the silver haired ninja still sitting on her and Naruto's bed she smiled. "And I'm really glad you showed up last night sensei."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. He stood, placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder in an affectionate gesture and made his way to the bathroom. A few moments later Sakura head water running and she began to dress.

In the kitchen, Naruto was surprised to find that Iruka was there. The smell of pancakes cooking was his doing. He was also setting up a pan to fry up some bacon. He greeted Naruto with a 'good morning' as he peeled strips of bacon and laid them in the pan.

"Um, Iruka-niisan, how come you're here?" Naruto asked. "I mean not that I mind or anything but last night is kind of a blur." He looked sheepishly at the academy instructor and gave him a smile.

"Oh well, you see, at three a.m. I was awoken to _someone_ pounding on my door, yelling at the top of his lungs about family and love and how _I_ needed to be with because I'm you're nii-san." Iruka smiled, obviously amused. "The three of you were so trashed that none of you could stand without the other two holding you up. You wanted to go to the memorial stone. It took all the convincing I could handle to get the three of you back ere and dump you on the bed. Then you asked for a family bed cuddle."

"Um." Naruto blushed crimson "I'm really sorry about that Iruka-niisan."

Iruka laughed. "Don't be. It was amusing. And I'm very happy to know that your team has become your family, and that you've not forgotten me." He reached over and ruffled Naruto's blonde locks. "We haven't seen each other much lately. I've been busy with the new academy, and you've been busy with missions."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei. So did you join the "family bed cuddle"?" Sakura asked, giggling as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, too. I trust you're the reason the three of you aren't taking turns praying to the porcelain god this morning? And no. I slept on your couch. Breakfast?" Iruka smiled again and handed Naruto and Sakura each a plate. They took it from him gratefully as he served himself and set another aside for Kakashi. "Is Kakashi-san going to join us or is he too embarrassed?"

"I don't think he was all that embarrassed." Sakura answered. "He's in the shower."

"He better save me some hot water." Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of pancake.

The three of them ate, Iruka filing them in on some of the ridiculous things they'd said and done on the way from his house back to theirs. They included asking him outright if he was 'doing' Anko, doing bad imitations of Maito Gai and his favored student, and apparently both Kakashi and Naruto had a pissing contest in the literal sense. Laughing Iruka told them that technically yes, he was 'doing' Anko, but it was more than just that, he'd taken several pictures of their Gai poses and Naruto had won the contest, he peed further than Kakashi, actually hitting the target of the moon's reflection some twenty feet off the bridge.

Kakashi had finished showering and joined them in the kitchen during this. The pants were a bit short, coming only about halfway down his calves, and the shirt was a tight fit. He'd left the mask off giving them all a good, clear, _sober_ look at his face, which unlike rumor was not ugly or disfigured, or duck lipped or buck toothed. Iruka handed the copy-nin a stack of photos with a grin. He laid them out on the table, laughing at several of them in their absurdity before he came across one that left him with a gentle smile.

"Iruka-san, can I keep this one?" The photo was the three of them on the bridge under the moonlight. They all had their arms around each other and were smiling and laughing.

"Of course you can. You can keep them all if you'd like. I have the negatives and I can make copies of any of them if you'd like." Iruka stood, having finished eating and put his dishes in the sink. "Well now that I'm no longer needed to babysit I think I'll head home." He ruffled Naruto's hair again as he passed the table. "I'll see you all later. I have papers to grade."

After Iruka had left and all three had finished eating, Sakura put on a kettle of tea and sat in the living room. Naruto joined her on the couch and Kakashi sat in an arm chair. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I suppose that now the fun and games have passed we're down to business then?" Kakashi broke the quiet.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed and pulled Sakura to his side. "So…" he trailed off, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"So I'd like to go over this again." Kakashi folded his hands under his chin. "Uchiha Sasuke is in custody, he's charged with high treason to Konoha. The Hokage gave his fate to you."

"That's the short of the long of it." Sakura said. "The standard sentence for treason is death, but I just can't. I mean this is _Sasuke_. He was part of our team, we grew up with him. He was like our brother."

"So no death." Kakashi closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. "Lifelong imprisonment?"

Sakura shook her head. "He's too powerful to keep locked away. Right now they have Morino-san and Ino's dad watching him, but they're often needed for interrogation."

Naruto sat upright, a hand over his stomach as he remembered his own seal. "Can't we seal him? Kinda like Kyuubi? You know, lock away his chakra?"

Kakashi frowned. "It's worth looking into. But I don't know if that will be enough. The whole village will be calling for his blood."

"Why don't we make him forfeit all Uchiha lands?" Sakura asked. "And um, well, we could make it so he can't have children." Kakashi blanched. Not that he himself had ever actually considered children of his own, but as a man, the entire idea was offensive. Apparently Naruto felt the same as he gave his girlfriend a withering look. "I'll take that as a no then." She said blushing.

"Try hell no." Naruto said. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but messing with a man's uh, well it's just not cool okay?"

"We can make it so that his bride has to be approved by either the council or the Hokage herself though. That's actually an old tradition that few families still practice. The Hyuuga's for example." Kakashi said. "Their spouse has to be approved by their family council. And since Sasuke's family is gone, it would fall to the Hokage or whoever she appointed."

"So we need to look into seals, we can strip him of his family lands, and make it so any bride must be approved." Sakura stated.

"It sounds like a good place to start." Naruto said.

"He should also give up the name Uchiha, and the fortune that goes with it." Kakashi said. "It will be a harsh blow. He can either take is mother's name, or if someone else is willing to have him, theirs. The village can use the money to rebuild on Uchiha land and expand."

"He can take mine, fi e wants." Naruto said. "He's still my friend and brother."

Kakashi nodded. "He'd be placed in the same sort of housing Naruto had previously and given a monthly stipend for living expenses until he can find a civilian job."

They sat in silence for almost an hour. Having decided the fate of their fallen comrade, words just seemed unimportant. It was a heavy decision weighing on them. Each hoped it would be enough to appease the Hokage and the village elders.

A/N: Someone said I made Kakashi mean? It wasn't intentional I promise. He's not really mean, just sort of awkward and perverted and blunt. Anyway, we're getting into the serious business of the plot here. I still noticed that people don't seem to want to leave reviews! SHAME ON YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

Small Conversations

Sequel to "Things unsaid" "She was in Love", and "Losing an apartment, Gaining a House key"

Sometimes the big conversations happen in small parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard

Chapter Nine

In which they talk about Love

It was three days later when Tohru came to pick up her things she'd left that Naruto and Sakura saw any of the rest of the Konoha eleven. Lee had come with her and the two had invited Sakura and Naruto to join them for lunch.

"I have the most exciting news my Youthful Friends!" Lee waited until they had been seated at Chouji's favorite barbeque hangout with the rest of the group and had placed their orders before announcing. "I have asked the lovely Tohru to be my bride and she has accepted!" He grinned madly, his teeth sparkling as he gave them both the "Good Guy" pose. Tohru extended her hand to show the gold and diamond ring adorning her hand.

Everyone began to congratulate the couple, Neji even flagged down a waitress to order bottle of sake to toast to the occasion. The wedding would be in the following spring and Lee had asked that Neji be his Best Man, and if Naruto would be one of his groomsmen. He had already of course asked Gai to stand up for him as well. Tenten had been very surprised when Tohru asked her to be her Maid of Honor. She admitted, while blushing, that she dint have very many friends becasue her shop kept her very busy.

The small celebration lasted through lunch and into dinner. Several of the jounin that had worked with the younger crowd had stopped in to congratulate the pair as well. Gai-sensei had arrived near the end and he and Lee had spent several minutes hugging and crying in joy. Both Sakura and Naruto had laughed at this, but smiled, knowing how Lee looked upon his sensei as a father figure, and how Gai in turn, considered Lee to be his adopted son.

When Sakura and Naruto left, the cheerful atmosphere carrying with them, the sun was beginning to set. Neither really wanted the evening to end, and in silent agreement they meandered slowly towards the Hokage Mountain. As they walked, Sakura's hand slipped into Naruto's, their fingers intertwining. They didn't speak as they climbed the stairs to the top of the mountain. From the top of the crest, the view of Konoha in sunset was breathtaking.

"I love it up here." Naruto half whispered. "I used to come up here when I was a kid. Whenever I was upset, I'd come up here and look down on the village and think about all the things I love about it." He turned and gave her a grin. "A few months ago I started coming up where when _good_ things happened, to do the same thing." He turned to her and smiled. "You see, I realized that it was always this exact spot." He pointed down to the face beneath them. "It's my father's head."

Naruto's smile broke into a grin as he reached out to her. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Her cheek rested on his shoulder. The position was comfortable and still allowed both of them to view the sun as it set over the village.

"I'm so happy for Lee." It had been several minutes since Naruto had spoken, and Sakura almost jumped in surprise. "Everyone always thought he'd never find anyone, you know, because of his looks. But now he's getting married to a girl who obviously loves him."

"You think so?" Sakura looked up at Naruto, the last fading visage of the sunset casting shadows across her face.

"I used to watch people when I was little, when I had no one." A slight shrug passed off the momentary remembrance of his childhood loneliness. "I've seen all kinds of people showing their love to others. It was my favorite thing to watch, especially around holidays. I can tell when someone's faking it, or if they mean it. Oh yeah, Tohru loves him. And Lee loves her."

"Naruto?" Sakura bit her lip as she looked up at him. She had said it once to him, in the post coital bliss of their first sexual encounter. Yet, the words she wanted so desperately to say refused to form on her lips.

One arm wrapped around her waist as he turned to look down into her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his other hand, holding her still. "I still watch people. I'm not alone anymore, and now I see how others show love to _me_." He kissed her forehead. "Kakashi-sensei, he loves me as his student and sometimes I think he looks at me like a little brother. He loves you too, the same way. Iruka-sensei, he loves me as a brother, or maybe and uncle. Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin, they're like parents to me. I wish I'd gotten them when I was younger. I have friends now who love me. They all watch my back, teach me new things, buy me ramen when I'm upset, share their joy and sorrow with me."

"Naruto, I-" Sakura reached for his hand, only to have it caught in his as he pulled her closer. Her chest pressed against him now, her heartbeat seemed louder in her own ears.

"And then there's you. You're always there for me. You'll punch me if I'm being an idiot, bandage my wounds when I'm bleeding, tell me I'm lying when I say I'm ok and I'm really not. You let me hold you when you're crying, you hug me when you're happy. You took me in when I had nothing. And then there's the lovemaking." His lips quirked in a small smile as he blushed a little. "You let me touch you like no one else ever has, and you touch me. You make me feel wanted."

His lips descended on hers lightly. "I love you Sakura." A kiss to the tip of her nose. "I always have." A kiss to her left cheek. "I always will." A kiss to her right cheek. "Nothing will ever change that."

Sakura breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of her lover as he held her close. "I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Or rather, I mean I did realize it, but I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I think I've loved you since before the Snow mission. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

Naruto chuckled quietly. "I knew something was up when you girls had that party that was supposed to be just you girls. I didn't want to say anything at the time and then have it be something else."

Sakura smiled, looking up into his eyes. "No, it was because I realized about a week before we walked back inot the gates of Konoha that I do love you. That I had for a long time. It was like running through the trees and all of the sudden slamming into one. I don't –"

"Sakura, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. What matters is that you're here with me now." Naruto pulled his arms tighter around her and rested his head atop hers. The sunset was almost over and the pale twilight had cast thickening shadows around them.

"We should go before it gets too dark to see the way." Sakura whispered, not wishing the moment to end, yet knowing that once the steps were spotted with evening, or morning for that matter, dew, they would become slick. The uneven stone could be treacherous if you weren't paying attention.

"Alright then." Naruto let lose his hold on her, kissing her forehead before he stepped away. They walked back down the steps, but before they reached the final step, Naruto stopped, Sakura making it one step further down before his grip on her hand stopped her.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to get all cheesy on you back there, but I don't ever want us to end up like Ero-sennin and Tsunade."

Rolling her eyes Sakura smiled. "It's ok to be cheesy once in a while." She stepped back up the stair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's sweet. But what do you mean like Tsunade and Jiraiya?"

Naruto looked away, his gaze focusing on Hokage Tower. "You know, in love, but never saying anything, or acting on it."

Sakura's mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise. She hadn't realized that her sensei's romantic situation was more than something whispered between Shizune and herself. "You knew? About how they- of course, never mind. You spent two years with Jiraiya, you had to know."

"Yeah, and I don't want to be old, and lonely, and in love with a woman who pretends she's not in love with me, spending my time and money on women who resemble her."

"He really does that?" Sakura's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Of course, blondes are easy to find, I'd be hard pressed to find a pinkette to stand in your place." Naruto continued on, grinning at her and continuing the walk home. Sakura laughed with him and allowed herself to be pulled away.

A/N: seems a bit short, but this was a really hard chapter to write for me. I'm one of those that aren't really good at expressing the "love" thing when I'm supposed to. It comes better spur of the moment. I kind of wanted this chapter to feel a bit awkward. Hope i succeeded. Someone asked me when I was going to finish this, and I would like to apologize to my readers for such a long absence. I won't bore you with the reasons, just know I had a lot of life drama to deal with


End file.
